Digimon Neos
by thugondarel
Summary: A new adventure and season of digimon. All OCs. Taichi Masaki aka Tyson Mason in the Dub is a regular 15 year old until Coronamon becomes his partner. Then a saga of digivolution, danger, love, and the fate of worlds at stake begins.
1. Rise of the Chosen! Taichi Masaki!

**Anybody that wants to know any of the characters, look at my profile.**

**Digimon Neos**

**Episode 1: Rise of the Chosen! Taichi Masaki!**

**(Dub Title: Tyson and Coronamon)**

It was pretty silent...peaceful...calm. The sun was actually in the sky, gleeming down on this area. As the sun expanded it's rays, a certain single as he was on top of a hill, hovering over a small town. This certain single was staring into the sun with his brown eyes. It wasn't windy or anything, so his brown hair stayed intact instead of swifting off into the opposite direction of where he was staring. He smiled.

"WereGarurumon!" The man called for his partner. The blue furred digimon appeared to the side of the brown haired male.

"Are we here master?" WereGarurumon asked. The brunette nodded. This is the town of the chosen children, the digidestined. "Remember the rules master" WereGarurmon reminded the guy.

"Yes. I know WereGarurumon. We are not allowed contact with the destined ones until they recieve their D-Rex or their partners." He said. Suddenly a big boom was heard. The man turned around towards the forest before the town of Kaiser. He pointed for WereGarurumon to go toward the disruption. With the quickness of a Garurumon, he sped to it. It was odd to see a WereGarurumon with the speed of a regular Garurumon due to being bipedal.

The brunette followed his digital friend to a big hole in the ground, were WereGarurumon was standing looking at a yellow bug with what seemed to be blue eyes and beak.

"WereGarurumon?" The brown haired man asked for info on the creature.

"It's a Kunemon master. Easy work." WereGarurumon said as he attacked.

--------Digimon!!!------------(Intro Theme is **Joint by Kawada Mami)**

Class seemed to be in session for the moment for Taichi Masaki. His aquatic eyes seemed to be closing as he was about to go to sleep. A few seconds later, the 15 year olds blonde hair hit his desk. The teacher didn't seem to notice.

_"This place...were am I?" Taichi wondered himself.He had a few questions in his head. He seemed to be in a dark faint area. He was currently standing on a wide circular stained glass that seemed to be shining red for the most part. Suddenly burst of miniture embers started to erupt from th stained glass. It eventually formed a flamed wall. Taichi didn't want anything to do with it, so he stepped back a few._

_This didn't work however, due to the flaming wall closing in on the blonde male. The fire stopped. Taichi looked over a bit. He could see a short figure that seemed to approach him. "Don't worry Taichi..." the short figure spoke as Taichi returned to his reality..._

"Mister Masaki! Falling asleep in my class are we?" Taichi's teacher said.

"No Ms. Kurama! I dropped my...pencil! Yeah, I picked it up now, so everything's okay Ms Kurama." Taichi said showing his pencil and a grin to fool his teacher. The teacher excused Taichi's disruption and continued with the lesson for the class.

The blonde suprisingly stayed awake the entire period, but only because he was wondering about the dream he had. "Fire..." He said.

After the bell rang Taichi decided to leave school. He'd usually stay in school, but today he needed a break.

-----------------------------

"That'll be 2.50 sir" The cashier at a local ramen shop told the brown haired male the price for his beef flavored ramen. The brunette took out some change and gave it to the man. Walking out with a cup of hot noodles in his hand he called for his partner.

"WereGarurumon!" At that moment, the two legged canine came at the pace of a Renamon. "Yes Master?" Weregarurumon asked his partner. "Would you like some ramen? You seem hungry" the mysterious man asked.

Across the street was Taichi walking home. He crossed the street towards the man and his canine. "Oh MY GOD!! Is that an actual walking dog?" Taichi asked the brown haired man. "No, it's my friend in a costume." The chocolate haired man told the curious blonde.

"Oh...well, your doing a great job. With Halloween in a few weeks, it seems pretty real." Taichi said fooled by the funny alibi. Taichi kept walking towards his house.

"Master, don't you think that we should be scouting the digidestined?" WereGarurumon steadily reminded the man. The man simply shrugged. "Weregarurumon, relax." He told his digimon.

------------

Taichi got home to his empty house. His mom and Dad were at work. His dad was a construction worker and his mom was secretary. As he closed the front door, the house phone rang. The boy decided to let the answer machine record the message. After a beep was heard, a girl's voice seemed to be on the phone.

_"Hey Tai-man. Why'd you leave school so early today? I didn't see you at lunch. Anyway meet me at Kaiser park and we can hang out."_ The sound of a phone hung up was then played.

Taichi knew who it was. It was his friend Serenity Oshiro. He wasn't sure, but it seemed that Serenity had a crush on him. But then again, she was like that since they were 7. Suddenly, the phone rang again. Taichi decide to pick it up this time.

"Hello? Serenity? You there, Red?" Nobody answered the phone. About an instance a screwed and chopped voice spoke.

"Di-Di--gi---Di--gi--Di--mon" It seemed to say. "Okay, is this some ten year old trying to play a joke on me?" Taichi asked, probably the usual kids that seemed to like pranking his dad alot.

"DIGIMON!!!" The voice hung up the phone. Taichi had a puzzled look on his face. The blonde thought that maybe it was just him being tired. He went to his room and laid his head down. Soon, his colbalt eyes eclipsed off to sleep.

_Taichi soon saw himself in a land, if you can call it that. It seemed like his was in his computer, with all of these ones and zeros going around him. The voice from his head seemed to be the one from the phone a while ago. It just kept repeating "Di-Di-Di. Digimon, Di-gi-Di-mon, Digimon, digital monsters.". Right then, the zeros and ones started to be burned to a crisp as a figure was walking. It appeared to be the same short figure that was in his dream with the stained glass. All Taichi could see was the figure, but it seemed to be a creature, he was sure of it. The shadowed creaure stopped. It then pointed at Taichi and said "Soon...my partner...soon."_

Taichi immeadately stood up from his bed. It seems as though he was out for about an hour, due to the clock on his wall now saying 1:24. The blonde finally decide that maybe he should go meet Serenity at Kaiser park now. He got up and left his room. He then noticed a watch on his drawer. It was a red and gold color. He suspected that maybe his dad bought him a watch. His dad had always kept track of Taichi and his tardiness. Taichi put it on his wristed. As soon as the watch was on his wrist, it started to glow an auburn red color.

"**Hello new user! This is the D-Rex. How may I assist you?" **The watch spoke. Spoke?

"Wow, dad sure is coming in contact with technology nowadays." Taichi said running to leave his house. He ran towards Kaiser Park. He saw his friend Serenity near the swings. He decide to join the redhead.

----------------------

"Hey Red" Taichi greeted his friend. "Hey! Taichi!" The female greeted back. As he walk up to her, Serenity ran and hugged him. She always did that. She then, smack Taichi upside his head.

"Where were you when I was at lunch?" Serenity asked. Taichi put one hand behind his head, rubbing the pain of the smack Serenity gave him.

"I was at home...I had a...Hey Serenity? Do you know what Digimon are?" Taichi asked.

"No...is that something you came up with?" Serenity answered Taichi. Taichi then told Serenity about the wierd dream that he had. About the fire in the stained glass floor, the zeros and ones, followed by the fire.

"Tai-man, you sure have quite the obsession with fire." Serenity told him. Taichi arched his eyebrows. She just didn' understand. Or maybe he was just making a big deal out of nothing...they were just dreams anyway. Atleast, that's what he thought.

"Hey Red, check out my new watch my dad gave me." Taichi said flashing the clock on his wrist. Serenity looked at it with wonder. It looked very hi-tech. "It's called the D-Rex" Taichi added. The blonde the realized that watch was set to 12:00 still.

"Oh yeah, forgot to set it." Taichi told her. He pushed the buttons on the watch...all at once. The watch still said 12:00. "Let me see Taichi." Serenity asked as she took the watch and press the Set time button. The watch then automatically said 1:38.

"**D-Rex, Time Set. Anything else?"** The watch once again spoke. Serenity and Taichi looked very closely at the watch.

"Hey, can this thing order food too? ORDER FOOD!!! ORDER! FOOD!" Taichi spoke slowly to the watch, forgetting all together that he was...well talking to a watch. Serenity laughed at Taichi talking to inanimate objects. The clock then glowed auburn red.

------------------

Somewhere on a roof, a portal in the sky opened up. Out came a short little orange lion. The orange lion looked at itself and it's figure.

"I'm in another world." It said. It seemed to have a male voice.

-----------------

"It's been almost two hours, and no sight of a digidestined." The wood haired colored man said with his head down and a WereGarurumon at his side. WereGarurumon started sniffng.

"Master! A digimon has arrived." WereGarurumon told his partner. The man smirked.

"Alright, it's about time. Probably a wild digimon. Let's Go WereGarurumon!!" The man said running, with WereGarurumon running at fast speed.

--------------------

"**D-Rex signal. Digimon has arrived. I repeat, digimon has arrived."** The D-Rex said as it switch from a clock to a compass.

"I didn't ask for a compass, i asked for food!!" Taichi said yelling at the watch. Serenity then noticed somethng. The redhead noticed that the watch said digimon. Taichi just said something about a digimon. whatever that was.

"Tai-man, didn't that say digimon" Serenity said reminding him. Taichi looked blankly at the watch and then nodded. It did say digimon. Maybe it'll show him what has been in his dreams. Serenity then grabbed a hold of Taichi's hand as she got off of the swing. Taichi blushed a little. Serenity then ran with Taichi getting dragged along behind. "C'mon".

---------------------

"We're almost there, go on ahead WereGarurumon" the brown haired one said. As usual, WereGarurumon obeyed his partners orders.

---------------------

"We're almost there Red" Taichi said, now running with Serenity instead of being dragged. Taichi looked at the watch.

"**Digimon is approxitmately nearby" **The D-Rex reminded Taichi and Serenity. They crossed the street, a car came at a rapid 35 miles an hour. The man in the car saw the two teenagers and swerved his car and stopped. "What in the world! Get out of the street kids!" the man yelled. However, Taichi and Serenity ignored the man's blantful complain and he down an alley towards a dead end.

"**Digimon is approcitmately nearby" **The D-Rex said again as Serenity and Taichi paused. How could they get around a dead end? Serenity then pointed towards a ladder. "Taichi, let's take this ladder up." They both went up on the ladder with Taichi going first. They eventually made it up the ladder.

The chocolate haired man and his WereGarurumon were already up the roof, staring at the orange digimon that had arrived earlier. "WereGarurumon, what digimon is this?" the man asked his digimon. "Master, it is a Coronamon" Weregarurumon told him.

"Wait a minute, who are you two?" The Coronamon asked as he got in a stance ready to fight the two. Coronamon had a boxer stance. WereGarurumon was about to attack but then his partner stopped him. "D-Rex. Type of digimon. Wild or chosen?" The man asked his black and gray D-Rex.

**"Current Digimon. Coronamon. Status: Chosen."** The D-Rex answered. The man nodded. They was no need to fight it. WereGarurumon sniffed. He smelled humans. "Master, humans are coming this way." WereGarurumon warned the brunette. "Okay, we'll leave, but we watch from afar, okay WereGarurumon?" The man said leaving the roof and the Coronamon confused.

"Were's Taichi?" The Coronamon said asking himself and the lord of this world.

"Okay and we're here." Taichi said as he and Serenity got up from the ladder and to the roof. When the turned around, Coronamon was standing there in shock. Taichi was in the same state of shock the orange lion was in. Serenity just stared at something so bizarre.

**"YOU!!!"**

End of Episode/ Chapter 1.

-----------Digimon!!!!!--------------**(Ending Theme is To The Future by Mao)**

**Next time on Digimon Neos:**

**"So your Taichi huh?" -Coronamon**

**"Yeah I am." - Taichi**

**"I'm your digimon partner" -Coronamon**

**"My WHATT???" - Taichi**

**"Ahh...he's so cute Taichi. Can we keep him?" - Serenity**

**"Are you serious, Serenity?" -Taichi**

**"There's another Digimon in the area" - Taichi's D-Rex**

**Next Time on Digimon Neos:**

**Taichi's Decision! Battle with Alraumon! **

**(Dub Title: Tyson's Digital Power)**


	2. Taichi's Decision! Battle With Alraumon!

**Anybody that wants to know any of the characters, look at my profile.**

**Every digimon in this fanfic is real unless said otherwise. Check out my profile if you want to see any of the digimon.**

**Wispmon is a Fanmade digimon. Credit to MarshMellow Dragon. Check profile for a pic.**

**Digimon Neos**

**Chapter 2: Taichi's Decision! Battle with Alraumon!**

**(Dub Title: Tyson's Digital Power)**

The both of them were just staring at each other. Taichi and the fire lion known as Coronamon. The stood firmly at the roof, glancing toward each others way. Serenity stood behind Taichi. She wasn't sure if the creature was gonna attack or not.

"YOU!!!" The digimon and the blonde boy said in unison. Taichi knew, he knew this was the creature from his dream. He didn't know how. Maybe it was the fire, or the D-Rex, he just knew.

"So, your Taichi huh?" The flaming bipedal digimon asked the boy. Taichi was in a way, scared inside.

"Yeah, I'm Taichi Masaki. Are...you...a di-...digimon?" Taichi asked still cautious of what the creature was going to do. Coronamon simply nodded.

"Great! I'm your digimon partner" Coronamon said smiling. Taichi had a puzzled look on his face. "_Partner? What does he mean"_ Taichi asked himself. At that moment, Coronamon started to walk forward with his hand out. Serenity was still looking behind from Taichi.

"My WHATT??" Taichi asked him as he fell down like an anime cliche.

"Digimon partner. My name's Coronamon, nice to meet you Taichi" The fiery digimon answered as he shook Taichi's hand. Taichi looked behind him to see Serenity. She had a freaked out look on her face.

"Are you ok Red?" Taichi asked. There was no need for Serenity to be freaked out. Coronamon seemed pretty harmless and willing to meet him. "Oh...my...god.." Serenity scrambled out due to the sight of Coronamon.

"Um, Taichi? What's wrong with your friend?" Coronamon asked looking seemingly clueless to the red-headed females reaction.

"...He...is...so...CUTE!!!" Serenity said running to hug the little adorable digimon. Taichi chuckled at this statement. He should've known Serenity would do that. Coronamon arched an eyebrow as he was being hugged by the teen.

--------Digimon!!!------------**(Intro Theme is Joint by Kawada Mami)**

Still standing on the three story building talking. Not so far away though, was a certain brown haired man with his blue canine ally. The man about in his twenties seemed freaked out. He had met that blonde haired kid before.

"What in the...?" the irregular man said in a perplexed way. How could he let that little kid slip him up. WereGarurumon simply just grunted. The potent man nodded his head in agreement to WereGarurumon's statement. "I know, I know. I should've started scouting these chosen children." Was all the chocolate haired man dressed in black could say.

Suddenly the man's D-Rex started to _ring_?

**"D-Rex Message for you from Digital Authority Doctor. Will you accept?" **the wrist watch responded. The man pressed a button on the device. The clock sooned start to frizzle around. Eventually a person appeared on the D-Rex. The figure inside the watch, which seemed to be transmitted was quite shaded. A black hood shadowed his eyes from being seen.

"Doctor!" The brown slightly brawned male greet the man.

"Kasshoku, how's the chosen children scouting going?" The shady one in the watch asked. Although he looked a bit secretive, he had a very simple voice.

"It's going great One of the chosen children has just gotten his first digimon." Kasshoku told the doctor. The figure nodded.

"That's good to hear Kasshoku. Report him to the base as soon as tomorrow morning. Conan out." The guy said as the transmission from the watch ended. WereGarurumon turned around from watching the blonde boy, his auburn haired friend, and Coronamon.

"Master, what did say?" The blue bipedal canine asked. Kasshoku smirked. "He said for us to report him to base tomorrow morning." The brunnette told his friend.

------------------------------

"So let me get this straight? Coronamon, was it?" Taichi said scratching his head. Serenity was just smiling listening to the conversation between the two. Coronamon nodded to show that Taichi had said the digimon's name correctly.

"Your a digital monster...coming from another world...to be my digital partner...so that we can protect both the human world, and the digital world? Is that what you said?" Taichi asked Coronamon again. Coronamon for the second time, nodded again.

"Taichi, I need you to help me save both the worlds from certain digimon that chose to wreck either the digital world or the human world. The humans and digimon have made a pact recently that any of either of the two wish to harm either worlds, it's up to us to stop them." Coronamon responded to Taichi's question.

Serenity had a very unique look on her face, it showed her teeth biting her bottom lip with her eyebrows raised. "Wow, Tai-man. Seems like you've got your hands full." the redhead friend said.

"Um, Coronamon. Are you sure I'm the right one? I mean, I'm not really a person that people or probably digimon would depend on. I'm sorry Coronamon, but I don't think that I can help you." Taichi said headed towards the ladder near the roof. Serenity pouted a bit while Coronamon looked confused.

"Aww, but he's so cute Taichi. Can we keep him, please?" Serenity begged as she was holding on to Coronamon. All Serenity and Coronamon could see was the blonde back of Taichi's head just shake. As he started going down the ladder, Taichi stopped.

"Maybe there's someone else." The blonde said as he started going down the ladder more. Taichi always knew himself as not the reliable type. Serenity looked on as she saw her friend leave. She glanced at Coronamon. Coronamon had a small frown. She didn't understand why Taichi was acting that way, but she didn't want to leave Coronamon stranded here on the roof of some building.

"Come on Coronamon. I know a place where you can stay." Serenity told the fiery digimon.

"...Taichi..."

--------**Commercial Break**--------------

**"Hey there. Wispmon we're on!" A green digimon said. It turned out to be a V-mon. Beside the uniquely green digimon was a black and red digimon fox-like digimon that was obviously sleeping.**

**"Huh, it's commercial break already?" The fox asked as it woke up from it's rest. The digimon had a very blank look.**

**"We should introduce ourselves. Hi there! My name's V-mon..." The digimon said as it was waiting for it's fellow digimon to talk. Turns out the fox like digimon fell right back to sleep.**

**"...and my friend here, her name is Wispmon. When commercial break comes, you see us for a while. We might explain certain things like character backgrounds...I SAID CHARACTER BACKGROUNDS!" The V-mon bellowed for the Wispmon.**

**"Oahhh...and maybe even spoilers...zzzzzz" Wispmon yawned and went back to sleep.**

**"I know what your thinking. 'Aren't V-mon usually blue?'. Yes, they are, but when I was born form my digi-tama, a freak accident involving me and a Numemon happened. And that explains the green on the V!" The V-mon said.**

**"zzzzzzz...your not funny...zzzzzz" Wispmon said half asleep.**

**"Well that's all the time we have for right now so...later..." The V-mon said.**

--------**Commercial Over**----------------------------------

Taichi was currently walking in the streets of Kaiser. He was walking home. The sun that had been shining recently started to be evaded by some clouds. Taichi looked up at at the now bleak sky. As he looked up, a tiny drop of rain dripped on the blonde's forehead.

"The rain came pretty quick today." Taichi said to himself.

"Mom! I'm home." Taichi exclaimed lightly as he opened the door to the house he lived in. He walked down the hall and towards his room. Past his mom in the kitchen, who seemed to be cooking fried eggs, it wasn't really dinner, just an appitizer.

"Your father will be coming home in a few hours. So how was your day Taichi?" The blonde mother, Kahori asked her single son. At that moment, Taichi was thinking about how he met the weirdest thing today called a Coronamon.

"Just usual stuff. Hanging out with Serenity." Taichi said as he opened the door to his room. The lights were already on in his room. Taichi flopped onto his bed and looked outside the window and watche the cascade of rain go on outside. At that instance, his watch, the D-Rex started ringing. By this instance, he realized that his dad didn't by him this watch. A watch couldn't help him rely on his tardiness.

**"There is another digimon in the area. Repeat, another digimon in the area." **The red and gold watch responded. Taichi simply ignored it and turned on the tv.

---------------------

"And here is were you'll stay Coronamon!" Serenity said as she introduced Coronamon to her room. Coronamon liked the place. "All you gotta do is pretend like your a stuffed animal when anyone shows up" Serenity said as she pointed to the plenty of stuffed animals in her room. Coronamon saw the still animals. Coronamon cupped his chin with his hand.

"But why Serenity?"

"Because if anyone found out about you, theyd probably freak out, just like we did when we saw you." Serenity told Coronamon as she sat upon her bed. She had a bag of food near her bed.

"Would you like some food?" The redhead asked the digimon.

"Food?"

Serenity shook her head and rubbed her hand into Coronamon's head. "There's alot you gotta learn about this world Coronamon." She said smiling.

-------------------------

Kasshoku was infront of Taichi's house. Soon behind him came his ally, WereGarurumon. This was the blonde boy's house that Kasshoku and WereGarurumon followed the boy to. Kasshoku rang the doorbell.

"WereGarurumon, go hide." The brown haired man told the digimon. "Yes, master!" The now vanished one said.

----------------------------

"Hey mom, do you need help making dinner?" Taichi offered his assistance as he went into the kitchen. He got tired of watching tv for about two or so hours. Kahori shook her head. "No, Taichi. there's no need right now." She told her son. The doorbell then rang.

"I got it, mom." Taichi said walking to the door. The blonde young male opened the door expecting his father. As the door opened he saw a brown haired man. He saw that the man was comfortable in his all black costume. He was cautiously looking into the man's brown eyes.

"Um, who are you?" Taichi asked the man. He then had a flashback from what happened earlier today. He was the man with the talking blue furred dog that somehow was standing up on two legs. "Y-Your the g-guy that had the dog, and the-"

"Yeah kid, that's me. I need to talk to you." The man said in urgency He looked around the house. "That's strange. Where's Coronamon?" He said rubbing his hair.

"Do you know what's going on with this whole digimon thing?" Taichi asked this man suspiciously. Suddenly Taichi's D-Rex started to ring again.

**"There is another digimon in the area. Repeat, another digimon in the area." **the watch said presently. At the same exact instance, Kasshoku's D-Rex said the same thing.

"Where's is Coronamon?" Kasshoku asked Taichi again. Taichi started getting nervous with sweat dripping from his forehead. _"Who is this guy?"_. The brunnette grunted and grabbed Taichi's hand. "C'mon!"

"Mom, I'm going out now-wa-wa-wa-aaaaa" Taichi said getting dragged along.

--------------------------

Nearby in the East District plant-like green skinned digimon was causing havoc. With the purple stem from it's head erupt a rare powder of purple crowding up the center of the city of Kaiser and some civilians.

**"Gloom Dust"** the digimon shouted as it attacked. It then laughed.

-----------------------

Serenity and Coronamon were sitting on Serenity's bed. They were both laughing at the television in front of them, munching on what looked to be delicious cheeseburgers. Coronamon seemed to be having a fun time at Serenity's home but then stopped laughing. Serenity saw the fiery digimon stop laughing and joined him in silence.

"What's...wrong Coronamon?" Serenity asked. The flaming little lion started sniffing around.

"A digimon is arrived." Coronamon told the auburn haired girl. "We gotta go Serenity" Coronamon said anxiously wanting to leave. Serenity went by a window and then opened it. Coronamon jumped itself through the window with his pal Serenity to follow.

"So which way Coronamon?" Serenity requested to know as they were running down the block and into the East District. of Kaiser. Coronamon pointed eastward with his index finger.

"This way!"

--------------------------------

"Taichi, snap out of it! Coronamon's your partner whether you like it or not. Your just gonna have to roll with the punches." Kasshoku conversated with the blonde one about his problem of not being depended upon. Taichi then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Coronamon needs me. Even though I don't know him at all, the least I can do is help." Taichi said as they were both running into the district. _"Coronamon, I hope you're there."._

----------------------------------

The plant digimon would still continue it's destruction in the middle of the East District. Pulling out it's vines, breaking windows in buildings, traffic lights and plenty of other things.

**"Nemesis Ivy!"**The digimon shouted again as he knocked down some poles with it's now extended arms swaying left and right. It also continued to laugh maniacally.

"There it is Master." WereGarurumon told his Kasshoku as they finally arrived into the Eastern District. Taichi was in awe at the wolf digimon and the green choas causing digimon also. _"Digimon..."_

"Tai-man!" A female voice yelled out. Taichi turned around and found out for it to be Serenity and the little Coronamon. Taichi watched as the Coronamon ran towards him. They stood about a feet apart from each other.

"Listen...I really don't know very well, but if you need my help...then I guess we're partners!" Taichi said as he extended his hand towards Coronamon. As a sign of a newly born friendship, Coronamon took that hand and shook it.

"Okay let's see, how do I work this thing here?" Taichi said refering to the D-Rex on his arm.

"D-Rex. Type of digimon. Wild or chosen?" Kasshoku said to his D-Rex. The D-Rex soon responded.

**"Current Digimon: Alraumon. Status: Wild."**The silver watch on the brunnettes wrist said as it gave the information out. WereGarurumon tapped Kasshoku's shoulder.

"Master! We must leave, there is a human among us." WereGarurumon stated reffering to the red head not too far from Taichi and Coronamon. Kasshoku nodded his head as he and his digimon fled the scene.

"You hear that Taichi? It's a wild digimon, we gotta force it to open the portal back to the digital world." Coronamon informed Taichi on what to do. The Alraumon saw Coronamon barging toward it's direction.**"Nemesis Ivy!"** The plant digimon attacked as it's vine like arms tried to attack the fire lion.

**"Corona Flame!"** Coronamon said as he countered the Alraumon's attack as the flames ejected from his orange wristbands. The embers of the attack conducted towards Alraumon's arms and eventually Alraumon herself. "Owh!!!AHH!!!!" the digimon growled as it opened up a space continuim that looked to be a portal. The flaming digimon on fire, jumped thorugh the portal as it closed. Taichi and Coronamon saved the district.

"You guys did it!" Serenity said as she ran up and hugged the two partners in training. Taichi and Coronamon gave each other a high five while the redhead was hugging them. Suddenly Taichi and Coronamon started turning blue, due to Serenity gripping her hug to tight.

"Sere...nit...y" Taichi and Coronamon alerted her as she then released the hug, leaving the duo gasping for air while she was laughing.

End of Episode/Chapter 2

------------Digimon!!!!------------**(Ending Theme is To The Future by Mao)**

**Next Time on Digimon Neos:**

**"Isn't this cool being partners Taichi"- Coronamon**

**"Yeah, it sure is great Coronamon" -Taichi**

**"Uh..I wish I had a digimon who I could be friends with" -Serenity**

**"But I'm your friend Serenity!" -Coronamon**

**"You know what I mean Coronamon" -Serenity**

**Next Time on Digimon Neos:**

**Partner-less Serenity! Here Comes Lunamon!**

**(Dub Title: Serenity Makes a New Friend)**


	3. ReDoing it

Yeah, I'm going to redo Digimon Neos. I had all these Ideas in my head with any plan. Now I'm setting up a planned outline with a story so it will seem better. Also I'll split it into books. No one probably cares but just for those reading.


End file.
